


A Million Miles Apart

by downforgibsonscully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downforgibsonscully/pseuds/downforgibsonscully
Summary: This will be a short chapter/short story. I am sorry for the shortness. But I promise I am working really hard on them. <3
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	A Million Miles Apart

Scully in her living room holding onto a picture of herself and Mulder. A small smile formed on her lips as she looked at the photo of them together. It was a Christmas party that Skinner had, had for the office. She remembered that day so well. In fact she wasn't going to go because she was never one for office parties. They seemed to bore her. But Mulder talked her into going and told her that he would take her home whenever she wanted to go. Her bright blue eyes lowered a bit as she placed the photo down and laid her head on the arm of the couch. 

"I miss you." Scully said softly to Mulder in the photo. 

Her eyes slowly started to close as she heard soft cries coming from her bedroom. Scully slowly got up and walked into her bedroom and turned on the light. A small smile formed on her lips as she looked down at William. "Shh I am here." She whispered softly then picked William up and kissed the top of his head. 

William a gift to Scully who was apart of Mulder was the only thing that was keeping her going strong. If it weren't for him she honestly wouldn't know what she would do. She imagined William growing up to look like Mulder and she hoped that by then Mulder would come back to her, come back to them. But in the meantime she had to do everything she could to make sure William knew of his father and how much he loves him. 

"Do you wanna hear a story?" Scully asked as she looked down at William. "Come on I will tell you a story." Slowly she walked over to her bed and sat down with William in her arms. 

Scully smiled once more as she looked down at William. She then started to rock him while she told him a story about Mulder. 

Mulder,  
When I look down into our son's eyes I see you, I see the part of me that is missing. I wish you were here with us Mulder. I know I can't ask you when you are coming back or where are you. But it's so hard to go on without you. I tell our son stories on how no one believes in you. No one but me. I tell him how much you love him even when you couldn't see him. He is so beautiful Mulder, this child that you and I have made. I can tell he misses you dearly. Whenever you come back we will be here waiting for you. Until then please stay safe for me? For us?   
Yours always; Scully.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short chapter/short story. I am sorry for the shortness. But I promise I am working really hard on them. <3


End file.
